Wit beyond measure
by Mornings Light
Summary: Itachi Uchiha, Ravenclaw prefect and then- professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ino Yamanaka, the girl who is madly in love with him. It's written in the stars and every crystal ball says its true. If only he'd stop being stubborn and accept his destiny. 100 Prompts. AU Harry Potter style.
1. Introduction

**Authors note: **100 themes challenge by 'kathrineroid' on wordpress. Not in any chronological order. Other couples and characters will also make their appearances. I hope you enjoy it! \

**Disclaimer: **The Naruverse is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Potterverse by J.K. Rowling. I'm just decorating the rooms. The cover image is from deviantart by 'Cloveruka'.

* * *

**Introduction:**

Itachi Uchiha was the prefect of Ravenclaw house and she was simply another face of first years to join the Ravenclaw table. He smiled kindly at the nervous first years- not that Ino was nervous- and led them to the dormitories after the feasting and the search for the missing pig was over. He was properly introduced to her during detention when Ino had to explain why she had stuffed frogspawn under Sakura's robes.

"She called me a flesh-eating, blast-ended skrewt!" Ino protested, but all in vain because points were deducted from her house regardless.

Fifteen points from Ravenclaw and she had to clean out the trophy room. By the end of the cleaning, she was kind of sick of the names of Itachi Uchiha and Minato Namikaze. She knew that students of Ravenclaw house were high achievers, but this person had a trophy in everything! Sports, academics, contribution to the school, contribution to the wider magical community…

"Itachi Uchiha… you are perfect," Ino grumbled, rubbing at the name that was embellished on the trophy and shook her head. And the first impression she had given him- the blonde winced.

However, when she returned to the Ravenclaw common room, he was sitting by the fireplace, thanking a house elf for their hard work, a thick book propped open in his lap and paused to glance at her.

She could've been wrong, but perhaps he was waiting for her to return before he retired to bed.


	2. Complicated

**Complicated:**

"Ino-San, the future is much more complicated than what the stars predict," he had reprimanded her gently when she had unfurled a large sheaf of parchment, mapping out the stars and constellations and how if Venus and the seventh sun were at that angle, it meant that she and he were compatible.

That they were meant to be!

"It's not just the stars, Itachi-San!" she protested hotly, her cheeks a rosy red as she stared at his empty teacup.

"_Professor Uchiha,_" Itachi interjected.

"The tea leaves kept forming into the shape of a weasel and that I would be lucky in love!" Ino continued as if he hadn't spoken at all. And she hadn't even mentioned the crystal ball! All throughout the lesson she saw nothing but him. Why couldn't he understand it?

Itachi closed his eyes, resting his chin on interlaced fingers before opening them and regarding the third year student. He hadn't expected the young girl in his house to continue her pursuit for his affections now that he was a member of the faculty, but apparently, he was wrong. He had never been fond of divination, the subject rife with guesswork- but she was obviously smitten and he couldn't explain it to her that you could pretty much see whatever you wanted to see in tea leaves if you stared long enough.

"Ino-San, divination isn't a very accurate subject, I wouldn't even use it to predict the weather for the quidditch matches let alone plan a future with someone else," the dark-haired man tried again, but this time a lot more sternly. He had a class waiting outside. Honestly, she was a Ravenclaw, they weren't ever fans of divination. But Ino Yamanaka liked to be the exception to every rule.

"Itachi-San just doesn't like facing what he can't understand!_ You're_ the one making the future more complicated than it has to be!" Ino snapped angrily, scrunching up the parchment and stalking out of his classroom with a dramatic flourish of her robes.

He merely sighed, absently staring at his tea leaves. Obviously, he just saw tea leaves and nothing more.


	3. Making History

**Making History:**

It was her first quidditch match of the year, she was excited mainly because Ino, like the majority of the people in the wizarding world, enjoyed the magical sport played on broomsticks. Another thing could be to do with the fact that it was Ravenclaw V.S. Slytherin, and she couldn't wait to brag to Sasuke about her team defeating his. Her azure eyes moved to find him and it was a little odd… He wasn't really bothered about his team at all. She followed his gaze into the skies and found them locked on something peculiar. Oh, it was the Ravenclaw prefect (as well as Seeker), Uchiha Itachi. She arched her brows but said nothing more and waited for the game to begin.

…

And it ended before it began!

She had barely moved her binoculars away from Itachi's broom when it had streaked through the stadium and he had- yes- YES! He had caught the snitch!

She, like the majority of the first years were gobsmacked, but the rest of the older students just looked amused. As if this happened all the time. As if Seekers just caught the snitch in under one minute flat! Apparently, he made history all the time!

One student wasn't bored. In fact, even though the whistle had clearly been blown to signify the end of the game- the winners announced as Ravenclaw- the Slytherin beater clearly thought the game was still on and hurled a bludger straight at Itachi's face.

"BASTARD!"

The audience gasped collectively,except Itachi. His reaction was instant as he produced a wand, aiming it at the oncoming bludger and stopped it in its tracks. Ino frowned, trying to recall that charm and realised he had used an _Impedimenta_ in that split second. The bludger slowed down and Itachi merely avoided it by tilting his head to the side.

Her eyes fell back to see the furious expression on Slytherin beater and found it quite astonishing. He looked a lot like her, except he stared at their prefect with outrage. Ino later learned that he was Deidara. And he hated Itachi. But it didn't matter really. The older girls, even from the other houses, were throwing him several bouquets and flowers, much to his embarrassment.

"Wow… he's really popular, isn't he?" she murmured to herself. She had also wanted to use _orchideous_ to produce flowers for him, but it just seemed so repetitive and just like everyone else. Just like he wasn't like anyone else, she couldn't be like anyone else.

She wanted to make history too.

And that was why notified him via owl post the next morning to come and meet her at the astronomy tower at lunch time. At first, she was afraid he wasn't going to show up, all that preparation would go to waste- but when she caught sight of ebony hair, whipping in the wind, she relaxed and put her binoculars away.

Ino clambered on a borrowed school broomstick and made a steady ascension to the top of the tower, greeting the boy who looked very surprised.

"Ino-San..."

"Hi, Itachi-San!" She waved, then looped around him, but stopped showing off cause these old brooms could easily knock her out. Slowly, she unrolled a banner and let it flutter in the wind. It was a white banner with something purplish stitched on it. The purple stuff kept blowing out flower petals in his direction. Finally, he could make out all the words on the banner, fluttering behind her like a curtain on her broomstick.

It read:

_WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?_

Despite the chill in the air, Itachi's face dusted with pink.

"Ino-San... first years aren't allowed to use broomsticks outside of lessons."

However, the young girl was adamant.

"So will you?"

"First, you must come here," he answered.

Ino did as he asked, accelerating on her broom till she was practically nose to nose with him, hovering on the tower.

"Itachi-San, will you?" Ino persisted again, eyes shining with anticipation and wonder as his hands reached to gently pull her off the broom and get her to solid ground.

"No."


	4. Rival

**Rival:**

When Ino was a first year, she had always assumed her rival would be Sakura. She had been her friend prior to attending Hogwarts and although they had been sorted into different houses, it didn't mean they were any less competitive. Ino would always come up to the Gryffindor table; brag about how many points they were ahead and vice versa. In addition, they also tended to like the same types of boys. So Ino had always thought that when she started crushing on the head boy, Uchiha Itachi, Sakura would be her biggest obstacle. Strangely enough, Sakura wasn't interested in Itachi- not for long anyway. Ino had been glad, even though Sakura had scoffed at Ino's crush.

"Seriously Ino, why would a seventeen year old want to date a twelve year old?"

Ino had started singing 'cauldron full of love' rather loudly when Sakura had started listing all the reasons Itachi wasn't a good choice to pursue.

-x-

It wasn't until Itachi returned to Hogwarts as their professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts that she found her most obstinate rival.

Uchiha bloody Sasuke.

_He _was the one she had to compete against for Itachi's attention. He was always hanging around the teacher's table, staying back after class, sneering at her in corridors whenever Itachi said he was too busy to speak with Ino, but always had time for his little brother. At first, they just tried to sort out their problem using words.

"Itachi-San, I _really _need help with my patronus," Ino had begged him. She actually didn't have any problems; she just wanted to spend time with him without the other students there.

Itachi looked apologetic and before he could even part his lips to give her an explanation, Sasuke had sauntered in, books in hand and demanding that he would do his homework in Itachi's office because the Slytherin common room was too cold and the library was full of idiots. He had then asked Ino to leave. Very rudely.

But their verbal battles soon turned to magical ones.

Apparently, Sasuke wasn't amused when Ino had charmed his quill into writing '_I have a brother complex'_ on the blackboard instead of writing Gamp's Law for Transfiguration. The whole class had roared with laughter.

Of course, the younger Uchiha always managed to get her back. This time, it was to transfigure her earrings into live snakes.

The laughter quickly turned into screams.

"Sasuke-Kun!" she shrieked, watching the snakes coil around her throat and face in absolute terror. It was only when she looked like she was about to pass out, did Shikamaru help her by undoing the spell.

Ino would never admit it, but her magical duels with Sasuke always ended with defeat on her side. For every hex or jinx, Sasuke was prepared with a counter. And if she ever went overboard, he would always play dirty by bringing Itachi into it and they would both end in detention. Except it was worse for her because Itachi's disappointed face always broke her heart.


	5. Falling

**Falling:**

Ino hadn't known when she had quite fallen for the prefect. It was perhaps during her first year, where he might have helped her with a particularly tricky transfiguration essay.

"Transfiguration involves changing the bonding energies that bind an object together. That is what the author is trying to get you to understand in this essay. Scientists can manipulate the bonds using kinetic energy, adding heat or taking something away, you can make an object change shape. Wizards can manipulate bonds in a much more intimate manner," he explained gently.

With him, everything became clear and made sense.

Or it could have been when he had said she flew very well.

"How did you know it was me, Itachi-San?" Ino had inquired a little puzzled.

"It was your long hair, I knew it was you," he had answered with a smile. "You really do fly well. If you keep at it, you could try out for the team."

Ino had glowed with pride.

But perhaps the exact moment she knew she was smitten was when they had stayed for Christmas at Hogwarts. She had pointed hopefully at the mistletoe, all eleven years old and hoping on her toes, silver glitter over her eyelids and he had chuckled amiably, caressing her hair.

"You look beautiful, Yamanaka-San." Even though she didn't get a kiss, she felt tingles go all over her body.

But really… there were so many instances she felt like she fell in love with him. A smile here, a look there, the way his hands moulded against his quill, the graceful way he walked…

Ino was falling for him every day.


	6. Game

**Game:**

The first time she had stood on the tower, it had been a blustery September evening, her face scrunched up and heart pounding in her chest. She had been twelve years old when she had jumped off the Astronomy Tower in a daring stunt to prove to the quidditch team why they should accept her as a chaser.

She dropped like a stone, hair and robes fluttering behind her like some shredded black and gold parachute. Just when it seemed like she would plummet to her death, Ino whipped out her wand, an _Accio_ charm robbed from her mouth by the howling of the wind, and her broomstick shot down from its perch to catch her fall. Although Ino's legs had wobbled and her face was stark white, the spectators above had clearly been impressed. It had been a worthwhile stunt, even if it was reckless, for she had been added to the team.

But when you get an adrenaline rush like that, it's hard to stay away from it. For Ino, this became more than just a dare to impress, it became her own game. She climbed to the astronomy tower nearly every day, always at night, because jumping down from there was most definitely _not_ allowed. It gave her a rush like nothing else. Not even quidditch could provide that burst of adrenaline. After all, that moment where she practised her free fall, it was just her and air and nothing else, as if she could fall fast and away from her problems. The night wind stripped away the rejections and troubles her day had attached to her.

She did have a few heart-stopping moments when her wand got caught in her robes and she actually thought she'd never make it in time for the charm. Or when she did make it, but timed it wrong. So even if the broomstick managed to catch her, she landed hard on the handle, or fell off it completely, dangling on it with a hand, her fingers losing their grip, one by one, and eventually rolling into a very untidy fall on the ground, panting hard. She often ended up at the hospital wing, complaining that the moving staircase had pushed her, or she'd ended up using the wrong tapestry to explain her broken limbs or bruises. She made sure to keep those injuries to herself and not let anyone know.

Except that someone _did_ know. As a prefect, Itachi would often be studying late at night and she always felt a bit sheepish, explaining that she'd been at the astronomy tower, stargazing at night. He would give her a suspicious look, but when Ino pretended to be tired, or worse still, was energetic and made advances upon him, he would quickly urge her to head to bed.

"_Yours or mine?"_ She'd tease, winking saucily, all twelve years old as seventeen year old Itachi just stared after her.

However, throughout the years, she became good at her game. After an evening of stargazing, her falling game made her feel like a shooting star. Something far more magical than flying.

It was one such evening that Itachi, now a professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, was patrolling the corridors at night, when he saw a stream of pale, blonde hair disappear up the astronomy tower.

He followed after the student, who shouldn't have been out of bed anyway, and just as he got to the top step, he could see her. It was _Ino_.

And she'd just jumped down from the tower!

The blood rushed out of his face as he sprinted over to the edge of the tower, peering down the turret and watching the streak of gold and black below with mounting dread.

He pulled out his wand and performed a quick levitation charm, praying it struck her. When he felt the tug from his wand, a sign that the spell had worked, he led her back to the top.

She looked bewildered and windswept, but was surprised when gentle hands pulled her shoulders over to let her settle on the stone floor.

"Ino-San, just _what_ do you think you were doing?"

She was silent with shock. She had never seen Itachi like this. He had sometimes lost his patience with her, but she had never seen him lose his composure like this.

"I-I... I was... Itachi-San..." she stumbled over her words, waiting for the pressure of his hands to leave her shoulders, but was glad they didn't all the same.

She knew it would sound stupid. Telling him of her secret game where she surfed the sky and then called on her broomstick to carry her to the ground. He would think it was a reckless, dangerous and terrible game. He would confiscate her broomstick and reprimand her for being so silly. And in front of him, she always felt silly and stupid. She wanted him to see her as clever and beautiful and brave.

"I was just flying," she finally said, lowering her head in apology.

There were no sound explanation she could give to him.

However, he didn't do any of the things she thought he would have done. Instead, the boy she had always admired, and now, the teacher she had undoubtedly fallen for, had moved one hand away from her shoulder to run through her hair, smoothing down the parts that were sticking up. Thinking, it was an invitation, she was about to lean forwards and wrap her arms around him, but unfortunately, Itachi had quicker reflexes and made sure she kept her distance.

"We'll speak of this in the morning. There _will_ be consequences, but for now," he paused and removed his hands away from her person completely. Ino felt cold. "Get to bed, Ino-San."

"Yours or mine?" She managed to smirk – which was wiped off when he docked points from Ravenclaw.


End file.
